Waking Granite
by Twylightgirl007
Summary: A Alice Cullen Fanfic. From the start when she wakes up a vampire, to present time, hopefully. I don't own Twilight, Alice or Jasper, as much as I want to.
1. The Newborn

Authors note: I'm amazed people actually read this...I'm shocked...I'm flabbagasted...I'm extremely surprised. Thanks for the reviews, I'm taking them to heart and getting my ass into gear to get more stuff on there.

* * *

I woke up on a cold cobbled sidewalk. The sky is cloudy and dark, but I can tell it's morning. The street leans up and I can see the ocean ahead... a dark grey-blue.

Where am I?

Who am I?

My mind was blank. I shivered uncomfortably and sat up. _Oh._ I'm already up. Confused, I moved my hand as fast as I could, it moved in a streaky blur.

_Wow. _

I stood up and looked around, trying to remember something..._anything._

_Nothing._ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then gasped as my head throbs suddenly, and I see myself.

I'm walking quickly but not using my full speed, I turn down a street called Victoria Avenue, and then turn again...

I committed the way to memory and started walking. Its not like I'll get anything done by waiting here, I think to myself. I felt a strong desire to leave the dark empty street; something about it chilled me to the bone.

I'm amazed at how quickly I move, but, just as in my vision, I don't use all my possible speed.

I'm alone as I walk the streets, but I hear footsteps ahead and a rattled breathing that must belong to an old man. I shouldn't be able to hear that, The thought is lost when I fly past a window and I catch a glance at the face staring back.

_She had bright blood red eyes. _

I was sure I was going to fall over at my sudden pause, but my body fluidly spins around and crouches defensively, a low hiss emanating from my lips.

Then just as quickly I realize it's me.

I stood, body frozen in shock. My image stares back at me, horrified.

My skin was the palest white... hair long and silky, like black ink. My eyes...I shuddered.

I forced myself to look down to see what I was wearing... A yellowed-around-the-edges-nightgown. _Ugh_. There is no way I could walk around unnoticed decided I had to 'borrow' a few clothes.

I walked along, passing house after house, looking on the clothesline for someone who has clothes my size and of my gender.

_Bingo_. A brown dress-coat that was all the rage these days practically screamed _"wear me!"_ I happily obliged.

Cute cream colored shoes on the floor and a matching cream bowler hat that was tossed on the clothes rack, but it was inside.

Without a moment's hesitation, I put my hand on the lock, and pushed hard. It didn't take much strength to put a hole through the door where the lock once was; I was now free to open the door. I crept inside and took the shoes and hat, then, looking around, took some big glasses that would hide my eyes then raced out of the house and continued walking down the road.

* * *

I was only a few steps away from the house when the wind shifted my way, blowing the most mouth-watering smell conceivable.

My throat burned with thirst, I shifted my weight into a half-crouch and turned back around. The owner of the house was staring bemused at the hole in her door. I stalked her so silently she couldn't hear. I was behind her; she was still looking at the door.

She tilted her head confused, and muttered, "What--?"

She was pretty, with honey-blonde hair. She was taller than I was, slender, but something about the way she stood made me realize she was also sad.

She flicked a lock of hair out of her face impatiently and the smell came again in a powerful hit. All thoughts were out of my head.  
I was the hunter.  
She was the prey.

I attacked, grabbing her neck and twisting it so it broke so fast she wouldn't feel any pain. Just shock that was frozen in her eyes; she didn't expect she would die that way.

She stared at me with lifeless eyes that seemed to beg, 'why?'  
We both found the answer as I sank my teeth into her neck, into her main vein system and sucked at the hot adrenaline-pumped blood.

I was horrified at myself, yet at the same time I couldn't stop. It felt like nothing could me stop, and the blood kept gushing into my waiting mouth…

I gasped, both relieved and disappointed as the blood finally stopped flowing. I stumbled back, now thinking how I would get away with this. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the bite mark on her neck, but even if they so, would they honestly suspect… No, I told myself, of course not.

I needed to clean up. She looked like she lived by herself so I decided to use her house.

It was absolutely horrible to kill the poor person, leave them on their own doorstep, and then use their shower; but I had no other options. Well, short of running through a street with blood all over me. Which I wouldn't be caught dead doing. I laughed shortly at the unintended pun.

As I first suspected, she lived alone, looked like she didn't expect visitors anytime soon either, judging by the state of her house.

The shower was on the door to the left.

I smiled weakly, opening the door. I undressed and took a shower, intending to let the warm water calm my jumpy nerves. I growled, as the water was still normal temperature.

I cranked it up fully, which only made it lukewarm. I sighed, that would have to do.


	2. The Vision

Authors note: Sorry, this is very short, but in my defence the last one was in fact two parts. Anyway hopefully a bigger chunk is coming next.

* * *

As I got out of the shower, I gracefully avoided the puddles of water. I was amazed at my strength, the sights, smells, everything distracted me.

I skipped to the lounge, curious, eager to see what life I ended.

I paused, hugging myself, guilty.

_I'm a monster_, I thought, _but what kind of monster?_ Clearly I wasn't human.

I thought back to all the monsters I knew, and then a story came to mind…

**Count Dracula: A vampire, drinks blood by night, sleeps by day.**

I tried the word on my lips, "I'm a…_vampire?_"

Then I collapsed, gasping as images flew into my head, overlapping, flashing, wanting my attention.

_A Tiny girl with cherubic face…red eyes…black eyes…golden eyes…a gravestone…a family…cold, ice, pale white…sparkling skin…_

Then the images faded, to be replaced by a bar.

_A man walks in, face hidden by his duster jacket, he sits in the nearest seat, he keeps to himself, alone in his own world. Then he raises his face from his jacket, a face full of pain and anguish. His skin is pale, blonde hair, red eyes._

_Vampire…Jasper…My Jasper…_

The vision fades, and I shakily stand up. "Jasper…?"

_Darkness, everything is black, but then I see him, my angel, Jasper, he smiles at me._

"_Alice," He croons, in a southern accent._

I blink, and I'm back in the woman's house.

In the space of a few minutes I found out my name, what I was, and possibly my true love.

"I need to find that bar," I mutter to myself. I floated to the door, opened it, saw the body again, and shuddered, a small trickle of blood flowed from her neck.

I missed a spot.

Unable to control myself, I kneeled down, scooping some of the blood up with my index finger. I lick the blood like a child with honey.

I stand, thinking, _should I remove the evidence?_ I pick her up, cradling her in my arms, and look around for a place to bury her in. Then a brilliant thought comes to mind. _The cemetery. No-one will look there._

Its night now, I wonder to myself, _if I go out in sunlight…will I burn?_

I race into the night, my new world of darkness and blood. A grim life, but at it could be worse.


	3. Selene Gray

Selene's P.O.V

Selene looked around the graveyard; she was following a tiny trail of blood, barely discernable, for a human anyway. It was half curiosity and half compulsion that brought her to the graveyard. Or perhaps the full moon? Selene was always fascinated by the luminous glow of the moon. It brought a hot rush of anticipation in her immortal body.

A tiny girl crouched by a gravestone; Selene smiled '_Midnight snack to go_'

The girl's head snapped up and she turned to meet Selene. The wind shifted and she could not smell the warm-blood-smell of her prey. She cocked her head. _'Vampire then.'_

'_But does she…? I have to know for sure.'_

Selene ghosted towards the girl, so that she could look into her eyes. They were a bright red, and her expression was emotionless.

Selene smiled, as she began to get a sense as to who this girl was, and she was satisfied that she was no threat. Even better, the girl would prove useful.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I saw many images flow through my head; the woman she killed had come back to haunt me.

"Claudia!" A female voice called through the flowing images, a forest, Claudia, a flash of her honey-blonde hair. She looks up straight at me, her face twisted in anguish, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're a monster, Alice," She accused, with a childish tone.

I slumped against the gravestone of Melinda Brandon, trying to keep calm by slowly breathing. Then I thought to myself, _'Since I'm dead, do I need to breathe? For that matter, does my heart even beat?'_

Actually until now I didn't notice, I lay a hand on my chest and felt for a beat.

There was none.

Something about that revelation made my still heart sink lower, and if I could even cry, I would. Strangely enough I couldn't.

"I can't even cry!" I whispered in anguish.

Then the vision lurched to see a woman with a beautiful face and a cruel smile.

I was back in the graveyard. She was right up close to me now; I could see her pale skin, blood red eyes rimmed with dark, long lashes and hair like ink falling in curls down her left shoulder.

"Hello, Alice," She sung in a melodic voice, eyeing me like I was some kind of unexpected gift.

I just stared at her in shock; it was weird to see another vampire.

"I'm afraid you will have to come with me. You see, along with the power to tell who someone is, my main power is hypnotism."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but something in her eyes scared me, I took a step back, looking at the ground "No thank you," I said firmly.

The woman sighed and forced my chin up; her eyes seemed to be the only thing I could see, a sea of crimson. I felt myself relax and heard the woman say, "You are going to come with me."

I blinked, actually, that sounded like a good idea, "Of course, I should go with you," I said.

"You will think I'm your mother."

_She is my mother_, "okay," I replied dreamily. "I was just thinking, I don't know your name, mother. Isn't that silly?"

She smirked, "Well my daughter must know my name, It's Selene. Now come along Alice, we have to go."

I followed my mother, a vacantly happy expression on my face.

We went through a forest, I vaguely recalled that I had a vision including this place…. Oh! About Claudia. It's weird, my mind felt hazy, everything felt like a dream, like all this was happening to someone else and I was just watching.

"We need to go _fast_ now." Mother said, and she disappeared into the trees.

I giggled and flitted through the woods, catching up and spinning around, leaping in front occasionally.

"Alice, I need you to tell me if you can see anyone chasing us, and how far away they are."

I pouted, "But mother, I don't know how to control my visions."

Mother turned around suddenly, her face thunderous, she grabbed me and held me by my coat. Her cold eyes boring into my startled ones, suddenly I felt as if cold water had been splashed at me. I woke up. I realised what was going on. Selene didn't seem to notice. She sighed and let me go, "Think of it as a steam, and you're fishing, think about what you want to see."

I smiled, "Okay," but inside I started to form a plan.

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

This was Jane's first mission, bring the running Selene back to the Volturi, preferably alive.

Jane was excited; she wanted to do a good job so that Aro would be pleased with her. He was like her father, and when he praised her, she glowed like a star. He taught her how to hunt how to use her powers properly. She was tracking Selene all by herself, and Jane felt quite proud of how well she was doing. Jane smiled as she imagined Selene's capture. Jane was only allowed to kill Selene if she wasn't able to bring her back. She pouted, her beautiful face lost in thought. She wanted to just kill her and get it over with, but she would not disobey Aro.

She caught Selene's scent again, shifting into a hunting crouch, she flitted into a graveyard. She could smell rotted blood, disturbed dirt, and the heady scent of Selene intermingled with a different scent she couldn't identify.

"No matter, I can still track her," Jane muttered to herself and continued to follow the trail with her unnatural speed.


	4. Sunlight

Alice's P.O.V

We stopped at a bar. Though I was content to keep going, Selene needed to feed, I shuddered. She seemed confident that I was still under her spell _like a dog on a leash. But dogs have a nasty bite when pushed too far, _I thought.

I waited outside, covering my nose with a soaked-with-alcohol-handkerchief I found inside one pocket. It blocked out the smell of humans pretty well, but not completely. My throat burned with sudden thirst.

I was at the same time trying out the 'river' technique Selene taught me. I slowed my breathing and reached down deep inside myself. I saw a purple light, which I mentally reached out to. I imagined the purple light becoming a river of images. I now saw thousands of flickering images in purple light. I smiled and thought about Selene.

An image came, and I gasped, _It worked!_

Jane's P.O.V

_Jane followed the trail, noticing again the other scent mingled with Selene's. The thing that excited Jane now was that the scent was fresh. She saw a bar, where the scent led. _

_Then she saw Selene excuse herself to the bathroom._

"_Hmm. Perfect," Jane grinned in the early morning light. It was 3.00 in the morning, and Jane was eager to return to the sun-soaked Volterra._

Alice's P.O.V

I let the image fade away, looking at a clock inside the bar. It was 2.25 now, so in about 40 minutes Jane would be here. But Selene would not be. That's too long, surely.

So why did the vision show Selene still there?

Just as she thought it, she saw another vision, a split image. I walked up to Selene and distracted her so we stayed for the forty minutes.

The other side showed me staying where I was, and we left unharmed and unnoticed.

Then another image cropped up; I just left, leaving Selene to decide her own fate.

That seemed more appropriate, I didn't know why Selene was being hunted after all.

So I turned and walked off into the night.

The sun had not yet risen. I had been running all night, travelling at breakneck speed, but my mind was not really on the scenery, or even my feet. It was directed inwards. _How could I let myself be lulled like that? I ought not to have trusted her, but I thought that maybe she would be able to help me understand my new life…_

That brought my thoughts to my life, in general. All I could really remember of my past is darkness. Then I thought of his face, my…beloved to be? My unbeating heart stuttered. Then the sun rose, and I got the biggest shock since my 'shower vision'.

The sunlight sent little sparkles off my body; I _reflected it _as if my skin was made of tiny little diamonds. I gasped, and stopped. It was both beautiful and haunting. _Just like my vision. 'Sparkling skin'._ Then I realised I would never be able to be around humans in sunlight, and my mood dipped considerably.

Then, I felt the river of visions flash through my mind, powerful, not to be ignored.

_A girl with short black hair-_me_-smiles at a shocked looking couple, a man with blonde hair has his arm around her waist-_Jasper? –_The couple smile at Jasper and me. "Welcome to the family, I suppose." Then Jasper laughed and hugged me closer. Looking at my radiant smile. It was such a happy look, so clearly radiating joy. Her eyes showed a deep knowingness. She knew this would come to pass._

Then Jasper's face appeared one more time. Only this time I could see the background, it was a bar. The image started to fade like a picture in the rain. Before it faded completely I noticed the newspaper sitting on a table. "Philadelphia Post."

I sighed. His face was so beautiful, yet it held such pain. I wanted to smooth that tiny frown away, to make him smile. I tried to memorize every line. Every curve. Remember the beautiful sound of his voice. Already, I was addicted to his presence in my future. I wanted it now, but I knew I would have to wait.

I smiled, "Philadelphia, here I come," And I changed my direction. By my estimations, and a little peek at the future, I knew I would reach Philly by night.


	5. Don't hit on a vampire

Authors note: Two chapters in so little time! Phew! Hopefully you will all forgive me, for I have not posted in a while. T.T schoolwork really bogs ones creative ability.

Random note: I created a reference map for Waking Granite, recording the places Alice and Jasper go pre-meeting each other, notes on the 1920's, and the timeline. That should help me a little.

* * *

I arrived in Philadelphia. Tall buildings rose majestically while people bustled around, eternally busy. I breathed in smoke and tar; children ran home for supper then bedtime. The most amazing thing was the amount of motor cars there were. They were a rather new invention, and most cities population still rode on the horse-driven carriages.

I loved it. The excitement, the…"Oh lord!" I exclaimed, looking at a little shop tucked to the side.

"A clothing shop!" I decided then, that I would get a job, situate myself in this town, and find that bar.

I thought about what job I could take, while I sat motionless on a bench. A group of drunken teenagers clustered around a young frightened girl. My eyes narrowed, "Excuse me," I growled menacingly, just loud enough for them to hear me.

"What d' you want, miss? Ya want some too?" A cocky blonde haired boy slurred. I couldn't help but compare him to Jasper. Jasper's face held an ancient sadness, a timeless quality that appealed.

The boy's face was pretty, no doubt about it, but the sneer in those full lips ruined it.

The group tittered, if I could have blushed, my face would be red.

"No. I want you to leave the girl alone." I said while I grabbed her arm and shifted my body so I was in front of her. She, despite her fear of me, clung desperately to my arm.

"Now now, miss. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours." He raised an arm threateningly. In his hand glittered a silvery knife.

I gasped, disgusted. What a cowardly little…

I hissed, showing my pointy teeth. I checked the future to see what would happen if I attacked him.

_The boy will become sufficiently afraid, but injured pride is dangerous, he will corner me later. The girl runs, terrified, into a dark alley only to be attacked again._

Any other options?

_I run away, carrying the girl in my arms, using my full speed. The boys find a way to explain away the speed and laugh at how they scared me off. I explain to the girl that she didn't really see anything, that she was merely seeing things, and that was understandable considering the circumstances._

I took the second option. I spun around, gently lifting the girl from the ground. The humans seemed to move in slow motion; not even registering the fact that I had moved yet, which was fine by me. While I lifted her, I noticed her appearance for the first time. She had long light brown hair bordering on blonde; it fell in carefree curls down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were sea-blue which were widened in fear. Her skin was tanned. She had the look of a girl who spends all her free time in the sun, enjoying life.

Only now did she notice that her feet were no longer on the ground, she gasped quietly as I spirited her away.

When we were safely away, I set her down on the ground. She stumbled backwards, finding her balance by holding onto the wall for support. "You're safe now. You had quite a fall though, so take it easy." I soothed, sliding over next to her. I hoped that I could keep control of myself. Maybe in the dark she couldn't notice my pale skin, my hungry eyes that wanted her blood. My throat ached, and burned.

"Who are…what…fall?" She stuttered, full of questions.

"My name is Alice, I saw you being harassed by those boys, so I came to help. The boy drew a knife and you fainted, but I managed to get you away while they were distracted."

The girl's brow furrowed, "Distracted by what?"

"The bar man telling them to pay up for the damage caused at his bar," I laughed lightly.

The girl fell silent, obviously running through what she saw, and my explanation. Then she ran a hand through her hair, "I suppose I should thank you then," she muttered.

I laughed again, the tinkling of chimes in the wind, "Don't mention it. Are you okay though?" I worried about the girl; she seemed very fragile, so…breakable.

"I'm fine. You?"

Me? I felt alive and invincible. The first one was more of a metaphor, I mused. Since I actually was dead. "Okay I guess." A simple answer, but it didn't match the electricity I felt running through my skin.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

_Does this girl ever stop asking questions?_

"Yeah." I wondered if she was afraid of me. She looked a little afraid, but her curiosity and wonder must have burned brighter.

_You are going to attack her._

_You aren't going to attack her._

_You are going to attack her._

The visions blurred through my head. I needed to go, now.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I fear I won't be able to book a hotel if I stay any longer."

Maybe the girl was secretly happy I had to go. She breathed out, "Okay. See you—"

I was already gone.

The truth was, I wasn't ready to book a hotel. The temptation of all those humans…Maybe if I wasn't so hungry…_no. Thirsty._

But at the same time, I knew I could not injure another human. My first kill hung heavy on my shoulders, already weighing me with guilt. Maybe a vision could help me with an alternative.

I plunged into the 'river', searching, waiting. My body was frozen, sitting on yet another bench alone with the night as my companion. Then a vision flowed into my head, a tumble of images, words, and senses.

_Damp mossy rock, like velvet beneath my feet. I walk silently, listening to a deer graze the dewy grass in a meadow ahead. I leap and attack my prey._

Laughter drifts near me while I feed. I stand up.

Of course! Animals!

I leave the town behind, looking for some prey.

The woods are silent to humans, but to me, I can hear every little whisper of the trees and every footfall of my intended prey. I sniff the air. The smell is almost repulsive, like vegetables you don't want to eat, but you're so hungry you eat it anyway.

Better than killing an innocent person.

The deer made the mistake of once again shifting its weight. I pinpointed its location, just around the next tree. I lunge. The animal didn't stand a chance, I note while my teeth tear into its soft warm flesh. It falls to the ground, bleating in terror. I gently take its neck, patting it, soothing it. The deer calms down a little, and then I break its neck with a sickening sound that made me shudder. Blood flowed freely from the wound. I wrinkle my nose, then start to feed. The blood was too sweet, with a aftertaste like mud. I gagged, but continued, until the creature was sucked dry.

I wiped my lips, noting that I got a little on my new coat. Then I headed back to the city, to look around for a job.


End file.
